If I Die Young
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Songfic. Steve/Kono centric. Sequel to In Another Life. Kono's life is in danger after being shot, the team comes together to support their rookie, and Steve begins to see how he really feels about Kono. Rated T for violence, language.
1. Chapter 1: The Sharp Knife

Disclaimer: I do not own, I don't..now..stop asking. I just rent.

A/N: Sequel to In Another Life, will feature Chin and Danny a bit more then the previous fic, of course it is shippy so just getting that out there. *smile* But there's enough angst and teamwork for everyone involved *smile*

Warning: Character peril, songfic, violence and general angst. If I Die Young, by the Band Perry.

If I Die Young

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_lay me down on a bed of roses..._

_Sink me in the river at Dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

"I need that drip faster..she's crashing...everyone clear...charging...clear!" There was a lot of noise buzzing around her head, she just wanted to sleep..it hurt so bad everywhere and she just wanted to sleep. "we're loosing her!" Were they talking about her? She didn't feel lost..she felt warm..there was a beautiful sunny day surrounding her and she was surrounded by the waves, just her and the ocean. She didn't even feel the jolt of electricity as the cold paddles were pressed against her chest. She didn't feel cold anymore...not like when it had first happened..what had happened anyway? She didn't remember..it was just so warm..so happy...she just wanted to be left alone...

_**An hour earlier...somewhere on Oahu.**_

"You know..I really don't care...no." Danny held up a hand.

Steve sighed, a growl, "You know this gets really old." he glared at his partner.

"Well..if you weren't so hard headed and think the whole world is your Guantonomo Bay..." He was interuppted by the radio coming to life, a chill sent straight to their hearts.

_"Officer down! Need assistance to the corner of Fifth and Rose...this is 5-0 requesting assistance, Officer Down!"_

"That was Chin." Danny said. The partners exchanged a pinched look...if Chin was calling...they took off like a blur, the sirens whirring, testing the Camaro to her limit.

It was a silent tense ride...not knowing what was happening, the tense terror and hurry in Chin's voice alerted them to the only explanation there was...Kono was down. Steve's knuckles were white as they clenched the steerng wheel, Danny's eyes bored out the window, his hand already on his weapon. He never liked, nor appreciated, someone shooting down any of his partners, but when it was a woman..it made him see red. They squeeled in just as HPD and medics arrived, leaping from the car they ran to where they saw the band gathered. Steve swallowed as he looked down, the shiny gun he'd given her as a graduation present laid by the car, far away from her. He picked it up, holstering it as he walked close, "What happened." He asked Chin, looking towards her as medics worked, stabilizing her just enough to move her.

The older man swallowed, "We were closing in on him." he nodded to where a perp was being carted away, very forcefully, "I was trying to get to her, she just..went off without me, started chasing him..forgot her vest." He shook his head, staring after his young cousin, "How could she forget her vest.."There was anguish in his voice. She was completely unconcious, gray...barely breathing as the ambulance rushed off. "He shot her before she could get a chance to...just..took off on her...if she'd had her vest she'd have gotten a shot in." He sat, shaking, Steve laid a hand on his back, his nostrils flared.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, his fingers clenched as he listened. "how many times." He hissed.

"Twice."  
He closed his eyes. Too many bad memories in one instant.  
"She fell so hard, her gun just flew out of her hand..she tripped..curb." Chin nodded, 'HIt her head." He was fighting tears, it was a hard moment when family and love overrode partner and cop. "She'll go crazy if she can't be a cop anymore." He said.  
"She'll be fine." Steve said firmly, "Come on, let's go to the hospital." He helped the older man up.

_"Lord make me a rainbow, _

_I'll shine down on my mother, _

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors,_

_Life isn't always what you think it ought to be, no it ain't even gray but_

_She buries her baby..the sharp knife of a short life..._

_Well I've had just enough time.."_

They paced in the waiting room...all they knew was that they were trying to get her stablized enough to even get her to surgery. She was crashing and fast, one bullet had torn through her shoulder, the other under her collarbone, they had no idea of the damage that was caused. There was great concern that she had a head injury on top of the gunshot trauma.

"Where is she! Where is my Kono!" A older Asian woman rushed into the waiting room, Steve turned, his eyebrow quirked as he stopped his pacing, his arms crossed firmly. Danny still sat still..too still. Chin turned,  
"Lee." He said gently, walking to her.

"Is she okay! What happened!" THe woman was hysterical, "This is your fault. If she didn't worship you she would not be hurt!" The tears bubbled over in her eyes.

Wasn't Chin's fault. Steve thought, looking away. It was his. People *died* around him, they got *hurt* because of him. A sweet, eager, rookie cop might *die* because he picked her to be on his task force, sent her and her partner on a side mission that was too much for her. It was *his* fault really. She wasn't as ready as he'd thought she was. His face was pinched and showing too much emotion, he shut it down when he saw Danny's look.

"They're working on her right now, Lee." Chin tried to soothe, his hand on her shoulder, "She's gonna need surgery, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Lee shook her head, "My baby...my little girl." She covered her face with her hands and wailed in fear and anguish. No mother liked to see their child hurt, from the tiny little scrape she'd first gotten when she learned how to surf, to the time she blew out her knee...Lee had been there for her daughter, holding her through her tears, and now...now she couldn't go to her...couldn't hold her. She clung to her cousin and cried softly, praying that she would get to see her daughter's smiling face again.

For Danny it was a flashback..to an ER in Jersey...waiting on news about his partner. Only Kendra hadn't made it. He swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists he prayed...he hadn't prayed for along time, but he did...he refused the Hail Marys...he wouldn't borrow trouble and say "hour of our death" if you paid him..Kono was *not* dying. Grace loved her..worshipped her, had started calling her cousin. He liked having her around...admittedly he *liked* her. He watched the pain cross Steve's face when Lee entered, blaming Chin. He knew Steve blamed himself..he always blamed himself. Guilitly, Danny thought of all the times he'd taunted Steve about how his life was in danger with him.

Steve couldn't sit, he paced..his nostrils flared, his arms firmly crossed to the point of pain. It hadn't been that long ago that he and Kono were undercover together, playing house...he couldn't face the fact that she may never get that little house she loved, or get to marry someone to set it up with. He sighed, whipping around when a doctor emerged, his heart hammered in his ribs. Danny stood, to his side, supporting him and seeking support. They were like brothers...the love hate relationship they had their comfort...they had each others backs in anything.  
"She's stabilized..." The doctor said softly, Lee sagged against Chin, still crying softly, "Enough for surgery anyway. She's still unconcious, and right now we're keeping her that way until we can asses the damage, remove the bullets and get her patched up." He said gently, "After surgery she'll be moved to ICU where you can see her then." His voice was soothing, gentle.

"Is she going to make it." Danny asked.

The doctor sighed, "Time will tell." He said, "It's too early to say right now...she crashed three times on us already. But she's strong." He smiled encouragingly. "You can move up to the surgery waiting area now, it's more comfortable and we'll keep you informed." he said, nodding and leaving.

_"Oh..I've had just enough time..."_

"Rachel..I need to talk to Grace. I can't come pick her up tonight." Danny said softly on the phone as he stood by the window, "Rachel, please I can't argue, not right now. Why can't I pick her up? Because Kono got shot..yeah.." he sighed, closing his eyes as his exwife swiftly apologized, "Thanks, Rachel..it's okay, I just..I need to talk to her myself." He waited as she went to get the little girl, watching the room. Chin and Lee sat together, he leaning on his knees, by this time Kono's sister had joined them, Steve still hadn't sat, now he just stood at the opposite end of the big windows, his arm above his head, his forehead resting on his wrist, that same pinched look on his face that Danny'd never seen before. He wasn't sure what to label it...other then pure vunerable terror.

"Hey Daddy." Grace said cheerfully,

"Hey monkey." he said softly, "hey Danno can't come get you tonight."  
"Why not Daddy? Do you have to work?"  
He sighed, how did he say this, "Sort of...um..Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and I are at the hospital, Kono's really sick. And we have to stay here and be here when she wakes up to make her feel better."  
Grace made an empathetic sound, "Can I see her? I want to make her feel better too, Daddy."  
Danny sighed, "Soon, baby..I promise..when she's feeling a little better I'll come get you and you can see her."  
"I'll make her cookies. She likes my cookies."  
Danny smiled in spite of himself...Grace was proud of her no bake cookie baking skills. "Okay Monkey. Be good for Mommy, Danno loves you." He said softly.

"Love you too!" She hung up then and he disconnected, pocketing the phone.

_The sharp knife..of a short life,_

_Well I've had just enough time._

Finally...finally she could sleep. She felt nothing...it wasn't the same bright place she'd been at moments before..instead it was like she was asleep..her mind dark and peaceful. She was dreaming, her heart hurt...her body was hurting again..then Steve was there, his strong hands on her shoulders, stroking her back til she relaxed...it didn't hurt now..just a deeper sleep. She could hear a faint machine beeping and wished it would shut the hell up. It hurt to dream..it hurt to breathe..she wanted her mother. Mom had just been giving her a piece of her mind that morning about cleaning her gun on the kitchen table. Right? Didn't she? No..no..Kono didn't live with her mother and sister anymore..she lived with Steve..no that wasn't right either. She felt herself frown...everything was so jumbled. All she remembered was cleaning her gun at the table, surfing that morning..at least she thought it was that morning..and Steve. The deep sleep came again and she felt wrapped in arms...she wanted to go back to that bright place she'd been at. It hurt too much to be here. And she couldn't even remember why she was here in this deep sleep.

_I'll be wearin white when I come into your Kingdom,_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin of a man,_

_but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

Steve jerked awake. When had he sat down...let alone fallen asleep? He shooke his head, they still sat in the waiting room, Kono's sister had went to get food and coffee for them...it was an hour since Kono had gone to surgery..but it felt like days. He'd been dreaming. It had been akin to a nightmare...she'd needed him..been calling for him and he couldn't find her, couldn't get to her. She'd been screaming for him, and him for her and he just couldn't find her in the darkness, the dense fog. He'd awoken to his mental screams and the sounds of rapid gunfire. He rubbed his eyes. "You okay?" He heard Danny ask. He nodded,

"yeah..I'm fine."  
Danny handed him a cup of coffee, "There's food for you if you want." he said quietly.

Steve tersely nodded, "Are you ok?" he quirked a brow at his partner, rewarded with a shrug.  
"If she's ok I will be." he said softly, "I lost my first partner the same way." He continued, his voice low as to not be heard by the family across from them, they were worried about Kono too much to worry more. "She was shot three times, twice in the chest, and one to the neck. Kono's already made it farther then she did." There was a hint of hope in his voice.

Steve nodded once, "Kono's strong. She'll be okay."  
"It's not your fault Steven." Danny said, in that gentle tone he used with him sometimes, "You're not pyschic, you have no idea what's going to happen to any of us. Just as much as me, Chin and you would like...we can't keep Kono under our wings forever."

Steve snorted, "yeah..well..I should have.' He stood again, "She's mine." He didn't mean the words the way they sounded...he meant that she was one of his people...but the tone and the words belied much more of how he really was beginning to feel about the little rookie.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who woulda thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife..._

_of a short life..."_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Save me

Disclaimer: Doesn't own.

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and adds! You feed the muses. Also, I'm playing with the lyrics a bit, splicing them in where it fits the story, so some lyrics are repeated..so if you go listen to the song...don't be confused *smile*.

If I Die Young

Chapter Two

_If I die young, bury me in satin, _

_Lay me down on a bed of Roses_

_Sink me in the river at Dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

As one the unit stood as the surgeon entered the small room they had crowded in to wait on news once paged. The doctor sighed, nodding, "She made it through surgery well. She'll be in recovery for awhile, to make sure she's going to be okay, then she'll be in ICU. Now, one of you can go back to see her now if you like..who's family?"

As one five voices chimed in. The doctor smiled, he'd grown up here..he knew everyone considered everyone else family. "Unfortunately, only blood family can go to the PACU...and one at a time."  
"Mom..you go first." Her sister said, a hand on her mother's shoulder.

Lee nodded.

"The rest of you will get a chance soon." The doctor said, turning to go.

"Doctor, wait." Steve followed him, he turned,

"Yes?"

"Is she..she'll be able to still..." His words failed him.

The older man smiled, "I have hope that her recovery will be well once she's out of the woods...if all goes well she can return to the force." He clapped the SEAL on the shoulder, "But it's up to her right now, and the people that love her...she's had a lot of physical trauma today."

_"I've had just enough time..."_

Lee sided up to the bed where her daughter lay, bandaged, still intubated and deepily sedated. She took her hand, "Kono." She breathed, smoothing back her dark hair, "Mama's here." She murmered, kissing her forehead, "Mama's here."

_Mama..._She tried to wake up, but the bonds held her down, her eyelids weighted heavily...she was still floating in that nothingness space that she hated. She couldn't respond at all to her mother's soothing voice and she hated it. "Shh...just rest, keikei." Her mother soothed, seeing her heart rate escalate on the monitor, she stroked her hair, "Your sister is here too." She spoke quietly, "And your team. None of us have left, I don't think any of us will...Ailana has to leave..but, you know how work is." She was silent, stroking her daughter's smooth hand, she glanced at the monitor and ventured to say what she thought in a mother's heart. "I imagine the haole will have to force Steve to leave for a change of clothes." There was the telltale quiver in heart rate and her mother smiled, 'I'll leave you to sleep, keikei." She kissed her forehead, "Mama'll be here when you wake up."

_"So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done,_

_A penny for my thoughts,_

_Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar.._

_There' worth so much more after I'm a goner."_

Kono was in PACU for three hours more before being moved to ICU. Lee had seen her once more, but had been convinced to go home for some rest and that they would call her when she woke up. She'd suffered a mild concussion on top of her injuries and they wanted to watch her carefully before pulling her out of their sedation. Only one person at a time could be in the room with her, and the boys elected to take shifts staying with their teammate. Chin was first, true to Lee's word, Danny had to prod Steve with a cattle prod to get him to leave for the three hours of Chin's shift to get a clean set of clothes and a nap, especially since Danny's shift was after Steve's...though Steve was insistant he stay at the hospital even if he wasn't watching over her. Sense of responsibility and all that. "The boss is too responsible sometimes." Chin said softly, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead, "But at least we know he cares." He smiled. He wasn't a man of many words, so he merely took his cousin's hand and sat by her bed. "I'm sorry, cuz." He said softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you fast enough." He watched her, leaning forward on his knees.

_"Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been sayin_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'"_

She was lost again, she kept having this same dream of being lost in this deep jungle and she couldn't find her way out, she called for Chin, for Danny, for Steve..no one came to help her. Then through the fog she heard her cousin's voice apologizing that he couldn't get to her fast enough. But he was here now...and that made her feel better. Her mind reached out, listening for the voices of the other two..it was way to quiet without Danny's snarking and he and Steve's bickering...Where *were* they? She frowned, and it must have shown, because she faintly heard her cousin ask if she hurt and then a female voice as a nurse..she supposed..came in..then the sleep came again and she fought it before it took her out. While she slept, her mind still thought, tried to figure out how to get back from this plane where she was..where she could hear the voices around her..but she couldn't *see* anyone..no matter how much she reached and called..apparently no one could hear *her*. But that was nothing new, she'd been saying things for months with her actions, her cryptically worded words, she hadn't been hiding it anymore. She was ready to take that chance...to fall off the edge of the cliff and dare the water to catch her. Ever since she and Steve had gone undercover it had changed for her...her soul was in a constant cry for it's mate and no one heard her. Maybe now..maybe now that she was in this place...was it dead? No she couldn't be *dead*..maybe she was..she didn't know anymore. But maybe now..maybe now she'd be heard.

_"A penny for my thoughts,_

_No I'll sell 'em for a dollar..."_

"Hey rookie." Danny said three hours later, settling in the chair beside her, "Taking up smoking I see. You know, I don't think you're doing it right...we'll have to get that thing out of your pretty little mouth soon." He smiled, "Yes, I'm shamelessly flirting with you." He said, leaning back, watching her, his voice belying the tortured look on his face looking at her lying there, IV here, still intubated, monitors monitoring the every beat of her heart. "Grace wants to see you..but I told her you needed to rest...I'll bring her by the minute I see your beautiful brown eyes open, okay? So..that needs to be soon." he sighed, "Chin took your mother home, by the way...he'll be back after Steve's shift...we're not leaving you tonight...Leave no man behind you know."

_"Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

She heard Danny..finally..she reached for him but again couldn't find him. _Danny..help me..please...Where am I? Get me out of here..Why is Steve taking a shift? Am I dead? Danny..help me._

Danny glanced up as her heart took off racing, he stood, knowing the nurses were paying close attention, "Hey..hey why are we getting all stressed out? Don't force it, kid." he said soothingly, taking her hand, "You have to heal, the whole part of you being sedated here. I know you wanna be a mini-Steve and go all rambo and say you're fine, but you're not. Just..calm down, I'm here..Danny's here." He gripped her hand.

She felt something...something tight on her hand..tight, secure and safe. She clung to it...Danny was here..he'd help her out of here...but..but where was Steve? Why wasn't he coming..why wasn't he here? Didn't he care? She hurt..she hurt so bad...her whole body felt like it was on fire and her head pounded...being dead hurt? Because Kono was fairly convinced she had to be dead..in purgatory or something...She thought maybe purgatory was a little nicer then black fog. She was a *good* girl, really she was...she'd tried anyway. Okay, so maybe she should have gone to confession when her mother had wanted her too after her first mission. What pissed her off most was she couldn't remember a *damn* thing...She liked Danny..he was a good friend, but he wasn't the safety she needed right now.

Danny looked down...she was definately clutching to his hand. He smiled...she wasn't out of the woods yet...but she was close...their Kono would be okay, he knew it. Right now she was in some far off place and needed to know she was still wanted here before the blackness took her away from them. She clutched his hand tighter and her heart rated and blood pressure racketed up and he motioned to the nurse who hurried in with more pain medicine.

_No! _Kono wanted to scream..that damn stuff that chilled her veins sent her back into the sleep again and she didn't want that. True, it didn't hurt here, but she had to find Steve. Chin and Danny she'd heard...but she couldn't find Steve and that broke her heart..was he dead too? If he was dead too maybe that's why she couldn't hear him or find him or feel him anywhere near her. She cried as the darkness took her again.

_"I've had just enough time.."_

He stood at the door, watching her...the room was all windows on the front and side, so that staff could see everything, every twitch. Only, she wasn't even moving. His heart contracted painfully as he saw her, weak, wounded. He knew that she was sedated to heal...in a few days they'd wean her off of it if they thought her body was healing correctly. It was his fault, and she needed to know that, needed to know he was gonna do whatever it took to make it up to her. He'd idly felt Danny clap his back as he'd left to go catch a few moments of sleep before Chin came back. Steve ventured in, sliding the door shut as he entered, standing by her bed like a guardian angel he took her hand, stroking it softly. "I'm sorry Kono." He said, his voice thick with emotion he showed no one.

_Steve!_ Finally she heard him...she tried to move, to get to him..the sound of his voice to her left._ Steve...you're not dead..please..please get me out of here..if no one else can you can...where am I..what happened? Please...why can't you hear me! _Vaguely she felt that pressure again on her hand, her heart fluttered..he was holding her hand...for real. Not pretend. Nothing was pretend anymore...he was trying to comfort her. Oh how she wanted to curl up in his arms, feel him hold her and protect her..she was so scared...

"It should have been me." He murmered, "I shouldn't have sent you into that." He apologized, her small hand nestled in his, he felt a flutter and looked down, she was squeezing ever so softly, her thumb moved as if to carress his hand and he felt his spirit soar. He squeezed back, "It's gonna be okay, hey..what's this."He murmered soothingly, seeing a single tear track down her cheek, he thumbed it away gently, "Don't cry, I'm here. I've got you, you're safe now."

_Safe.._she was safe..and she could feel his hand against her cheek. Steve would get her out of here...not that she didn't have faith in her cousin or Danny, but apparently they didn't have the power to break the black fog. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and cried out...the blackness replaced with blinding white light and it hurt..it hurt so bad and it reminded her of something...of being shot.

Two nurses swooped in the minute Steve waved his hand the minute he saw a bright red pool of blood on her side, a tube had slipped and she was bleeding, he stepped out of the way, terror on his face as the nurses worked to make it stop. They were instructing another one to page the doctor, get an OR open and get her back in there...hemorraghing..that's all Steve heard. Why did he always lie to her? Why did he hurt the ones he cared about the most?

_Steve! No! Come back..help me! Please it hurts to bad! Steve! _She cried the whiteness surrounding her. He was gone and she couldn't feel his presence anymore...then all was blackness again. _Please...I'm safe with you...I'm always safe with you...don't blame yourself...you can get me out of here...I love you._

EndNote: Sorry this is so short! My bosses decided today was a perfect day to have an inservice before my shift so I don' thave time to write all I wanted to in this chapter..I *promise* that the next chapter will be less angsty..and have a much better ending...I *promise*. Read, review...love. Aloha for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Gather up your Tears, Boys

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. kthxbye.

A/N: After this chapter the lyrics will kinda pander out...*smile* thanks for readin'.

If I Die Young

Chapter Three

_"So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls,_

_What I never did is done..."_

He found him outside, standing on the edge of the hospital lawn, legs spread and arms crossed. Maybe, he supposed, if he looked tough then he wouldn't feel anything. He shook his head and stepped up to his side, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his chest puffed out as he thought about what to say. "She's okay, you know..now." There was silence from the taller man, the only hint he'd heard was his nostrils flaring.

"Maybe I should just stay away from her til she's better." He said softly.

Danny cast his partner an incredulous look, "Tell me..tell me why you always blame yourself? Really you blame yourself for what happened earlier?" He shook his head, "She's fine now, man, doc says it won't be much longer before they wean her off sedation." He looked towards where dawn broke like a fresh start. "She needs you." He said softly. "You think you're bad luck for everyone, that everyone around you gets hurt becase of you. And I know I give you a hard time about that...but..it's not true, Steven." He continued, "We're alive because of you. Just..think about that. I have a rookie to hold hands with." He squeezed Steve's shoulder and disapeared back inside.

_"The sharp knife of a short life..."_

The pain was gone..and she didn't feel *so* tied down by the blackness, but she was alone again. Then she felt the roughness of a hand take hers. That was new...before it was pressure..now she could feel texture. "Hey, rookie." His voice was chocolatey smooth, soothing. She relaxed. _Hey Jersey. You boys figured how to spring me outta this joint? _She worked to wake up, to pull her eyelids open but they wouldn't..and there was this...tightness in her throat and chest that she couldn't place. She hushed her responding thoughts and listened carefully like a blind person reaching out in the dark as Danny started to speak again.

"I'm trying to get Steve back up here, kid." He said, his other hand covering the hand he held, "You scared him, trying to bleed out again like that. I know you couldn't help it, but..I've never seen him so scared...yeah..scared..can you believe that one?  
She listened to the lilting, rolling tone of his voice...it was a little rambly..but that was Danny and that was safe..she clung to it. "If you're wondering where Chin is, he'll be here after awhile..he had to do some things. Tie up some loose ends for the Governor. You ought to see the sunrise, Kono." he breathed, "It's beautiful." There was quietness..she never would have pegged Danny for the sentimental watch the sun rise kinda guy...it made her feel fluffy. He sighed deepily, "I know how you feel, kid." He said, his thumb stroking her hand, "I'm not snowed...I've seen it for months." He watched her face as the sun light streamed in on her, "I'm pretty sure you're not the only one either." He said softly, his thumb tracing the veins of her hand, "Not after the way he almost went postal when you had to go back to surgery. He had a crazy look in his eyes...I had to take him out..his face was scaring people. Well I'm not surprised it doesn't scare people every day..it's not exactly a face that's soothing."

She laughed, _Oh Danny. You have no idea. _She relaxed, the feeling of his hand on hers soothing, healing. "He needs you, kid." He said gently, "He's not going to open his heart to you until he knows you're going to be there. When they take this damn thing out of your throat and wake you up, I want you to open those big beautiful brown eyes to him. Don't wake up for anyone but him...he cares about you Kono...I've only seen him this riled up once before and that was when Mary was kidnapped...he goes crazy when the ones he loves are in danger. Trust me kid." He stood, venturing to lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "He's like a brother to me."

She heard his voice closer, almost felt his breath on her ear, her heart fluttered...he thought Steve loved her? Maybe like a sister...she'd seen how close he and Mary were...that had to be it...she was like a sister. Then Danny continued and she shushed herself. "Don't ever tell anyone, kid...how much I love that big idiot. You take care of him, okay? That's not just my partner we're talking about ..that's my brother. Don't mess this up, kid." He squeezed her hand. "I'll shut up now, you'd probably appreciate that."

_"I'm as a green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin of a man.._

_but it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand..."_

She thought about it as quietness descended...as Danny contined to hold her hand, as the far off buzz of nurses and doctors were around her..she tuned them out. She clung to the words he'd spoken. It felt like forever that he was there..she was *so* tired of being asleep..she was *fine*. Whatever had happened to her, she was sure she was over it...she just wanted her strong Navy man back. Jersey was like an annoying little brother..but one she loved, but he didn't make her feel completely safe like nothing could touch her. Soon she felt him kiss her forehead again and talk softly to someone before his hand was gone, "Hey cuz." Chin. Okay...well at least they were still taking turns watching over her..she felt loved, then she heard him start filling her in on the day so far, what her mother and sister were doing, the rest of their extended family. She loved them, wanted to hear about them, but now she had a goal..wake the hell up and tell Steve she was never going to leave him...one because she didn't care how dangerous their lives were...if you were soulmates, you were damned soul mates. Two..because nothing could touch her when he had her back...Three. She had his and would *never* mess this up. Jersey had her word...she wasn't gonna mess this one up.

"We're going to start weaning her off the sedation and intubation this afternoon." The doctor was quietly informing Chin, "She should start waking up tonight if all is well." He smiled.

Chin nodded, smiling, "Thank you doctor." he squeezed his cousin's hand, 'I'll be letting her mother know soon, she'll want to be here when she wakes up."

_Sorry Mama...not waking up for anyone but him. Under direct orders..gotta do what my superiors say ya know. _She settled back into this blackness and waited for what ever was next. Obviously she was not dead, otherwise there would be no way for her *to* wake up..so she waited.

_"There's a boy here in town,_

_Says he'll love me forever.."_

He watched, even though they tried to tell him *not* to, he did..he watched as they removed the long blue tube, started tapering down the sedation. He sighed deepily, she would be okay..there was just something about not seeing her intubated that made that firm in his mind, she'd be okay. He entered, quietly and slowly and took a seat, watching her, his eyes tracing over every inch of her, making sure she was okay. The doctor said it could be a few hours for the sedation to wear off since she'd been out for so long. It didn't feel like it had been three days already. He reached out and trailed his fingers over her cheek. "You're gonna be okay, beautiful." He murmered.

She could have squeeled...he'd come back. She *knew* he would, she tried to pick up her arms and reach for him but they were still lead. The tightness in her throat and chest was gone, but now it felt scratchy like the beginning of a cold. She swallowed, almost purring as he touched her. He'd called her beautiful..her heart soared, she wondered when she woke up if he would keep saying these nice things to her. She frowned deepily and made a concentrated effort to move her hand.

Her pulse was escalating again and Steve looked down, her fingers were twitching, he took her hand, "Shh, it's okay." He soothed, "Try not to wake up to fast, okay? Just...be slow about it." He stroked the hair off her forehead. "When you wake up, we're going to have to have a little talk about going in like Rambo without a vest..that's my job." THere was a lilt of humor in his voice. The stroking continued and she felt herself lulled back to sleep...though this sleep was not the black sleep, the opressive sleep..it was a gray sleep...a *real* sleep. Maybe she was close to waking up. She clung to his hand, feeling the rough texture, the long fingers, the pulse that pounded in his wrist. "And when you get healed up I might even yell at little bit..."

_I'll just deck you out, boss._ She quirked a mental brow, she wished he'd hold her. She sighed.

Steve looked sharply down at her, that was a definate sigh, her eyelids were twitching, it was a real sleep, not drug induced. It would be soon, he shuold call her mother, but he couldn't move..he was mesmerized by her, and her hand clung to his like a lifeline. He didn't want to leave her alone. He held her hand when the nurse came to change her bandages, looking away when the young woman quirked a brow at him, his hand still firmly gripping Kono's. "You think she'll wake up soon?" He asked softly,

She tilted her head, watching the girl, "I'm not sure. She certainly has a lot of people that love her," She smiled, "And now that you're here..she may make a concentrated effort just to see you." She gathered her supplies and left.

Steve smirked, looking back at his sleeping beauty. He tried to remember if he'd ever seen any of their family before his father shipped them to the mainland. He'd been almost seventeen, Chin had been Kono's age..a new rookie. She'd have been just a little girl back then...Grace's age. He smiled, ten years was a big difference when you thought about it that way, ten years, and a lot of superiority and regs. But it wasn't like he could hide his true feelings from either Danny or Chin...especially Danny. He might be blonde sometimes, but he was a damned good detective and missed nothing. Steve sighed, just get through this first..the last three days were overwhelming...emotions he had denied had come crashing down...he had come to the realization that he would never get over it if Kono had died. And not on the level of any of his other comrades..he'd lost men before..he'd even lost women...but she was *his*. He'd hand picked her to be on his team, then his soul had hand picked her for it's mate...and you don't deny a caveman his mate. He smirked, remembering when she'd called him that at the house...if he hadn't been so mad he'd have made grunting noises and drug his hands to make her laugh. He turned his eyes to her smooth face and let himself feel everything. He never wanted to loose this woman again.

_"The ballad of a dove,_

_Go in peace and Love,_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em..."_

There was a low drone of a television somewhere and it was annoying...she was trying to *nap* here. She felt exhausted, like she'd been on a long journey and just wanted to sleep. She groaned, "Shut it off."

"Phut ib op." Steve's head whipped to the side and stared at her. Had she spoken?

"What? Kono..did you say something?" He said, shutting the news off and leaning over the rail to look at her. He watched her throat work as she swallowed, it had to be dry and scratchy,

"Too 'oud." She murmered, struggling, swimming up. The blackness was all a dream and it was just..numb. There was pain, like she'd been run over by a truck, and her head hurt like a fucker, she must have been in a fight..but..wait..why was Steve here? Why was there all this...noise. She groaned, forcing her eyes to open...it was blurry at first...dark..so it must be night, she felt hot breath wafting over her and looked up and over, forcing her heavy eyelids.

Her eyes opening to him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen..like dawn breaking over the open ocean...breathtaking. Her scratchy voice like honey. "Hey..welcome back." he said, smiling.

Kono moaned, her eyes finding his, "What 'appened." She swallowed, "Throat hurts." There was movement and a flash of blue and a nurse was by her side, raising the back of her bed,

"Here..slowly." She offered her water and Kono drank like a dying man. Her eyes locked onto Steve's..there was something..incredibly beautiful about the way he was looking at her...complete and total love and excitement. It made her heart squeeze..whatever had happened must have scared him shitless. "Thank you." She rasped. The nurse nodded, seeing the two of them,

"I'll call the others for you." She said gently, leaving the room.

Kono cleared her throat, reaching for Steve's hand, he moved, grasping it firmly but gently. "What happened." She asked softly, her eyes still heavy, her head *really* fucking hurt.

"You were shot." he said softly, his eyes red rimmed..was he..was he gonna cry? It broke her heart..she hated it, never wanted to see it again.

"I don't remember it...not right now anyway..." She said quietly.

"We can talk later, you rest."  
"Why do I feel like smacking you for that?" She asked, "I feel like I've been sleeping for ages..I don't want to sleep." She shivered. "Where's the boys?"

"They're coming." He kissed her forehead, "Rest, okay?"  
"mm. Then I'll have the Governor reprimand you for sexual harrasment." She murmered, her eyes shutting again.

"Fine by me, beautiful." His low voice soothed.

_"So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls..."_

When she woke up the next morning, she was in a different room. She knew this because the window was on the other side of her, don't ask how she knew but she did. And three beautiful faces surrounded her, she grinned, her boys. She remembered the time they'd all surprised her, dressed to the nines in their uniforms the night she missed her graduation. Today however there were khakis and jeans and teeshirts. She remembered Mom and Ailana being there the night before, but barely. "Hey." She said, her voice crackly still. She didn't hurt quite as badly, and definately didn't feel as tired.

"Welcome back kid." Danny was smiling that sweet warm smile of his that made you want to hug him and ruffle his hair. He stood at the end of her bed and reminded her of a gaurdian angel..she felt firmly that he'd had some sort of role like that in the past few days..she vaguely remembered him talking..a lot.

"Cuz." Chin's eyes were watery.

"Hey..stop that." She said, reaching for him, she closed her eyes, sighing as her favorite older cousin hugged her gently, "I'm okay, brah."

The room was silent and still when she looked up into gray-blue eyes...blue clothes always did that to his eyes, made them a dizzying marble of blue and gray...it took her breath away.

"McGarrett." The name was soft, tender. Her lifeline, he looked scruffy like he hadn't shaved for three days, and tired..there were rims under his eyes the other two didn't have.

"Hey Kono." He said, the way he said it rocked her world, it was like the other two had faded into the wall.

She grinned, looking around them after a minute, "This is a sight a girl could get used to." She said, looking for the button to raise up more, Steve beating her to it and helping her. "Thanks." She smiled at him. She sighed, "So what happened anyway, I know I was shot, but I don't remember much else."  
"MAybe you should wait..til you're a little better." Danny offered.  
Kono shook her head, shifting herself a bit, "no..no I wanna know now."

The trio gathered around her bed and filled her in on the last four days, what had happened and everything after, including how they'd taken shifts watching over her.

"So..how long til I can get back to work?" She asked, frowning, "I don't like laying around."  
"No one does." Steve said, "But it's going to be a few weeks..you have to heal, plus your left shoulder's pretty beat up." He nodded to the sling, "You'll have to have someone to take care of you."

She sighed, nodding, "I don't like this..really." She frowned.

"We're here to help and support you." Danny said, "Now..if you feel up to it, there's a very special little lady who's been wanting to make her cousin Kono feel a lot better." HIs eyes sparkled.

Kono grinned, "Gracie...of course I want to see her. Is she here?"

Danny smiled, leaving the room for a bit to gather his daughter from the nurses' station. She stood at the door, entering very quietly and gently.

"Hey Kono..you feelin better?" She asked, seeing how the other two men stood on each side of the bed, Chin stepped aside and knelt to help Grace sit on the edge of the bed.

"A little...I'm glad you came to see me though." She smiled, "Give me a hug."  
"Danno says I have to be gentle." Gracie said, leaning forward and hugging Kono very carefully.

"Well, you're doing a good job..hey what's this?" She asked, pointing to Grace's hand.

Grace grinned, holding out the small brown teddy bear, "It was in the gift shop downstairs..it's name is Koko...almost your name..and he has a hurt arm too." She held it out.

Kono laughed softly, "Thank you Gracie, he's very cute."

Grace smiled, shifting, "I am gonna make you cookies when you get to go home, Mommy's gonna help me though..she says I don't stir it well enough." The four of them smiled as Gracie babbled on, filling Kono in on the week, she was good medicine. Steve's eyes kept drifting to Kono's face, watching as she took complete interest in what Grace had to say, scooting over a bit she held out her good arm, having Grace cuddle up next to her. "Why don't we kick these boys out and watch a little tv, huh?" She grinned.

"Is it okay, Daddy? Can I stay?"

Danny smiled, "For a little while. Don't tire her out."  
"I won't daddy."  
"It's fine Danny." Kono smiled, "I wanna spend sometime with my girl." SHe hugged her gently with her good arm. "Go on now, go..do something, Steve, you need a shave, shoo." She waved her hand. The boys chuckled softly and filed out, Steve stopping at the door just a little while longer to take in the view of the girls giggling together as they found something amusing to watch together. He was a goner. That one was for sure. Now..what the hell to do about it.

_"If I die young,bury me in satin, _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at Dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.._

_The ballad of a dove..go in peace and love, gather up your tears_

_Keep 'em in your pocket...save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em._

_I've had just enough time..so put on your best boys..and I'll wear my pearls.."_

When she woke up, Grace was gone, little Koko was setting where the girl had been, she smiled, holding it up and looking at it, she set it on the bedside table and gasped, Steve was settled into the chair, his long frame uncomfortably hunched as he slept. His long eyelashes panned out over his cheeks. She smiled, watching him for a little while, she wondered how long she'd been napping...mom had come by while Grace and them had still been here, then there had been dinner and she and Grace had made comments about the food, then there was TV again and Danny had been there..now it was very dark and it was just her and Steve. He didn't *need* to be here..not anymore..but he was. She wondered why. It made her feel protected, loved and happy. But she didn't like him looking uncomfortable. "Steve." She whispered, "Steve!" She hissed, biting her lip as he jumped awake, looking around disoriented for a minute, he smiled warmly when he saw her,

"You okay?" He said, leaning forward.  
"I'm fine, why don't you go home..." She noticed he'd shaved at that made her smile.

"Because." He said, shrugging. He looked like a little boy in that moment, his hair every which way and the sheepish look, it was endearing and adorable.

"Well you don't look very comfortable in that chair." She said, keeping her voice down, "And I'm cold."

"I'll ask for another blanket.." He started to move,

"No..Steve..no." She said, grabbing his hand, she looked down, "Why..why don't you lay out here." She patted the bed, "I'd feel a lot safer then you clear over there." She said softly, her gaze downcast. She had the distinct memory of desiring him to hold her for days...

Steve hesitated, then moved, she heard his shoes falling softly onto the floor as he put them under the bed,moving things a little and gently crawling up beside her, situating himself next to her as she turned on her good side, his arm slipping around her waist as he nestled against her, she relaxed, sighing, breathing in his scent as he nuzzled closely, breathing in her hair, his arm gently cradling her sling, his other arm wrapped around her..he held her close and protectively, and this is how Chin and Danny found them the next morning, spooned together like two sides of a coin, like twin flames giving warmth and strength to each other. They looked at each other, a small smile on their faces, they turned, leaving the pair in their slumber...a caveman watching over his woman, a warrior protecting his princess...


	4. Chapter 4: He loves me, he loves me not

Disclaimer remains.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! :) May the shippy-ness continue. And I love throwing in Alex's old projects in weird strange places.

If I Die Young

Chapter Four

"This is bull." Kono growled, slapping down her make up brush, "I can't do this one handed."

Her sister sighed, "Well if you'd let me *help* you."

Kono shook her head, "no, no I want to do it myself...gonna have to take care of myself when I get out of here."

"That's not happenin'." The two women looked up and smiled in unison at the tall dark headed man leaning against the doorjamb, his hands in his pockets, ankles crossed. "There's no way you're staying by yourself." He quirked a brow.

Kono snorted, shaking her head and closed the bag, growling at it as it flapped across the bedside table as she zipped it. Ailana and Steve tried not to smirk,

"Besides...I think you're beautiful just the way you are.' He said softly, entering the room. "Make up is overrated." He winked and the girls' hearts stopped.

"Well thanks, Steve." Kono said, blushing in spite of herself. Ailana took the bag and put it up, kissing her sister's cheek.

"I'll be back kiddo." She grabbed her purse and left, waving her fingers at Steve.

Steve smirked,

"She's gay."

"Huh?"  
"My sister...she's gay..." Kono smirked, then laughed at Steve's obvious disapointment,

He grinned, enjoying her laughing, "Well, doesn't matter. I have all I need right here." He took her hand and her heart stopped again.

"You're such a flirt, McGarrett."  
He grinned, "Dont you know it." he winked, "I just have that effect on all women...*all*" He winked.

Kono rolled her eyes, "You are so...yeah I can see why Danny can't stand you half the time." She grinned playfully.

"Aww..Danno loves me." Steve affected hurt through his grin. "I'm just confident in my mad skills. And I could help you." He wiggled his brows.

Kono laughed, then groaned as it hurt, "Hell no! I'll look..like a clown or something..no offense, Steve...I think if I had to pick a man to put on my face it'd be Danno."

Steve shook his head, "You just don't want me that close to you." He gave her a smoldering look and she smiled. She'd missed this banter since the House Operation...

"You don't know that, sailor." She smirked. There was a semi-awkward silence for a minute,

"So." Steve breathed, "WHat's your plans after you blow the joint?" he smiled, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kono sighed, "Not sure...My apartment is an upstairs unit, I could stay with mom, but she works all day, and Ailana and Tara's apartment is almost as small as mine, so we're trying to figure that out."

Steve nodded, "yeah...maybe you could stay with me..seeing as it's all my fault anyway."

Kono sighed, "how is it your fault? Just because you're my superior therefore me getting wounded is your fault?" She quirked a brow.

Steve sighed, "I just feel that way, ok? I'm responsible for you." He said softly,

Kono nibbled her lip, "I'm sorry, Steve...I didn't mean to sound harsh. But still, you boys are gone all day.."  
"Governor's giving us leave until you're better."  
"What?" Kono sat straighter, "That's insane! All the crap that could happen in that time!"

"We'll be on call, but not have to report to the Palace...she wants you taken care of."

"I have a million family members, McGarrett." Kono laid back, "I'll find someone."

Steve crossed his arms, stubbornness lining his face, "Maybe I want to take care of you."

"I just..I don't feel the need to be taken care of, though I know I'll need it for a few days."  
"Weeks...try weeks Kono..you'll be in that sling for at least two."  
She glared at him. He glared back and this is how their partners found them...glaring each other down.

"You'll never win cuz." Chin said, mirth in his voice.

"Worth the try." She said, tightlipped as the two continued to stare each other down.

ifidieyoung

In the end, Steve won. It was startling how easily everyone agreed that she should stay with him until she was healed. He was her freakin boss for pete's freakin sake! It seemed like everyone was trying to throw them together in whatever situation they could. Steve smiled to himself as he gathered a few things from his office before going to take her home. He looked up to see Chin standing in the door, he quirked a brow, "Hey." He smiled.

The older man nodded,"You take care of my cousin, okay?"

"That's the plan, Chin." He said, "She'll be safe there."

"Is she safe with you?" His voice was low.

"What?" Steve was confused for a moment, he looked up, searching Chin's face for a clue.

"My cousin loves you, McGarrett. If you're taking care of her to ease your guilty conscience and have no deeper feelings for her, then we have a problem, and trust me, you don't want to have a problem where I'm concerned. I'm fairly certain your father would give me permission to whip your ass."

Chin's words hit Steve in the middle of the chest and he took a deep breath..not the warning that he'd beat his ass if he hurt Kono, but more that she cared for him.

"You can trust, me Chin." Steve said quietly, his gaze level. "I"m not sure where this is going to go, where it can go, given the circumstances...but I will never intentionally hurt her."

The older man watched him levelly and Steve had an odd flashback to the look his father gave him when seeing if he was lying to him. "You make sure of that, McGarrett." He nodded, turning and leaving.

Steve stood there for a long while before picking up his things and heading out. He had no idea how to make this work, even though he wanted it too. There was the option of keeping it a secret..but that wouldn't last long, the team would know and it would screw with the dynamic...then again she wasn't his partner...so..it wasn't like it was Danny. He scrunched his face. That was a disturbing thought. He shook his head as he pulled into his yard, Kono's mother's car already there, she must be inside getting her settled. He stopped for a minute in the door watching the four women, Lee hovering and mothering, Ailana and her girlfriend unpacking and setting up the downstairs bedroom and taking orders from Kono meekly, with longsuffering glances at each other. Kono was standing in the middle directing traffic..good god how much did that woman have?

"DId you bring your whole apartment?" Steve spoke up, his arms crossed as he stood in the door way to the bedroom.

"Minus the furniture." Kono smiled, "You insisted I stay here for the duration of my recovery..so you asked for it, brah." Her eyes twinkled and he smiled and there was quietness...until Tara smirked a giggle then an ouch as Ailana hit her playfully. Yes, Steve and Kono were that obvious but no need to go making a giggle fest out of it was Ailana's pointed glare.

Steve shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you." He sighed dramatically and turned away towards the kitchen where Lee followed him,

"Now, can you cook?"  
"yes ma'am."  
"Well?"  
"Yes ma'am."

"Do you drink lots of beer and burp?"  
"Only with the boys ma'am." His eyes were sparkling at the interrogation as he unloaded groceries,

"Leave the toilet seat down, I want it to be easy for her."  
"yes ma'am." He nodded.

"Do the dishes."  
"yes ma'am." He bent into the fridge, stocking it well.

"Be polite if she askes you to help her dress."  
"yes ma'am..always."

"I'll be checking on her every evening after work, I am her mother after all." The small Asian woman bustled around him everywhere he moved in the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, only necessary."  
"Don't break her heart." There it was again, this out of the blue instruction from the Family.

"Never, ma'am." He said, lowering his eyes to hers, the woman bored her eyes into his until she was satisfied he told the truth.

"Yo brah..you take care of my girl's little sister, okay?" Tara called as Ailana pulled her out of the door.

He smirked, "Got it." He saluted and watched as the ladies got in their car, waving as they drove off, shutting the door behind him he blew out a breath and turned back to the rest of the house.

"I'm already bored." Kono pouted, coming into the main room, "I can't surf, I can't do anything with this damned arm.." she plopped on the couch and glowered at the tv, looking like a little kid.

"Well, I can't imagine I'm that boring." Steve smiled, setting next to her, extending his arm behind her on the couch, "I think we could come up with a lot of interesting things to do."  
Kono gave him a level glance, "Are you being perverted? Cause I'm not in the mood."  
Steve frowned, "No..no I'm not." he gave her a look, "Now..where's my Kono's pretty smile." He thumbed her cheek gently, rewarded with a small smile, "Tell me what you want for dinner, and you can sit here and order whatever movie you want." He kissed her cheek on impulse, "I'm at your beck and call."

Kono smirked, "Surprise me with dinner." She said, blushing from the brush of his lips and stubbly chin on her cheek. "And it's a chick flick, so deal with it...I feel like a little J-Lo."  
Steve groaned, "Not the pregnant daddy baby movie thing."

Kono giggled, "Deal, brah...deal. And the correct term is baby daddy and he isn't the baby daddy..he's the cheese farmer."  
Steve made a growly disgusted sound.

"There's boobs." Kono offered with a laugh.,

"Bout the only damn good part." He growled.

ifidieyoung

The movie was better when it wasn't Mary Ann he had to watch it with...cause this time his viewing partner felt cuddly and he ended up with a warm ball of Kono curled up to his side, he even smiled when she did, watching her as she reveled in things that girls liked..like romance..and cute men..and babies. "He's so hot." She murmered once.

"What? Huh? Not hotter then me."  
Kono smirked, reminded of the CHiPS argument not too long ago, "Why no, Steve..you are infinately hotter then Stan..by far. I like you without your shirt off better then him..." Her eyes twinkled and she laughed at his pleased look. "You have such an ego." She sighed.

"I know." Steve shrugged, stroking her arm lightly, moving to her hair, he drew in her scent. "I'm always on the guys' side in movies like this."  
"I'd hope so." Kono giggled,

"Well, seriously, she couldn't see how much he loved her? I mean, men don't do all that shit for a woman if they don't care." He frowned.

Kono smiled, watching him carefully, "Very true, they don't. So..why am I here?" It was silence except for the closing scenes of the movie, she seemed more intent on knowing Steve's answer then hearing the marriage proposal on the movie.

"Because.." Steve tried, "I..want to take care of you."  
"Because you feel bad, feel guilty.' She probed.

"No." Steve answered honestly, looking back at the tv. They were quiet for a beat and he could feel her watching him, "That's not entirely it, because I care about you..." He said, shrugging.

It was enough for her now, she smiled, laying her head back down on his chest as the movie ended. She sighed, "Thanks..for watching it with me..and for dinner." She smiled, happy on her face.

Steve returned her smile, "You're welcome..let's get you to bed."

Kono nodded, nibbling her lip, suddenly shy.

"I'll be a gentlman I promise, I won't look at your boobies." His eyes sparkled.

Kono coughed, blushing deepily, "There's not much to see anyway." She regretted it as his eyes darkened, she swallowed. The tension in the room racketed high and they cleared their throats...remembering.

"You forget..I've seen them before." Was his husky reply. Flashbacks of them on the bed in the House, almost doing the deed flooded both of their heads. Kono cleared her throat, "Yeah..anyway." She walked to the dresser and yanked it open..."I may be able to do this."  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Stop apologizing..it's not like you." She said, turning back to him, gyrating to get out of her shirt. He stopped her, looking her in the eyes as he worked it over her shoulder and sling, never looking below her neck.

"It is when it comes to you, Kono. I'll apologize for everything when it comes to you not looking hurt or being offended."  
Her heart fluttered..something had changed in her commander. She closed her eyes as he helped her work her baggy night shirt over her head, slowly threading her arm through the sleeve. He smiled, "See? I can be a gentleman." His eyes twinkled.

"If you're apologizing for that afternoon undercover, don't bother." She said, shaking her head.

He swallowed, "Well it."  
"it what..was a mistake?" She quirked her brow. "I'm tired, we'll talk about it later." She picked up her shorts and gave him a look.

He nodded, "Good night Kono." he said gently, turning to leave as she replied her goodnight..he stopped, turning back to her, she gave him a confused look as he stood in front of her again, tilting her face to his, his thumb carressing her cheek, "I'm not apologizing for that..because I'm not sorry." HIs face closed in and she gasped as his lips touched hers in an incredibly tender kiss, his hands cupping her face. His eyes looked into hers and she saw a wealth of information in them...information that made her heart beat wildly, "I never, ever want to loose you." He breathed, "I'll do anything not to loose you." Hey it wasn't an I Love You but it was pretty damned close and it made her dizzy with the force of his emotion.

"Then maybe you better stay close so I don't run away." She breathed, he kissed her again, picking her up and laying her gently in bed, moving to settle behind her again, wrapping her in his arms again, a soft kiss on her cheek.

ifidieyoung

In the morning he made her breakfast, helped her dress again, being hilarious at being obvious not to look at her, then kissed her forehead with extreme tenderness before going off with Danny to check some things really quickly, leaving Grace to help for the couple of hours they'd be gone. Steve was like a freaking mother bear...not wanting to leave her alone for a second. Gracie was watching cartoons and Kono was sitting on the Lanai, soaking in the sun when she heard Steve's landline ring..she frowned, watching it til the machine picked up. "Hey you." It was a female voice, one Kono recognized and she frowned deepily, "You're not answering your cell, I guess you're still avoiding me. I really want to talk..you know..I regret it..Look I don't want to leave a romantic apology on your house phone, god knows who'll hear it..." There was a long pause, "We have something good, Steve." THe phone clicked off and Kono blinked rapidly. Have..not had...was all she heard. Catherine. "Are you hurting, Kono?" Grace's soft voice asked. She looked at the little girl's worried face.

Kono sniffed, wiping her sudden tears, "No, no I just.." She thought of something, "Yeah maybe I am a little..want to help me make some tea?" She smiled. Once the boys returned and Grace left, Kono went to her room and shut the door, pointedly ignoring Steve.

"What'd you do man." Danny gave him a hard look.

"Not a damn thing." Steve looked at the door in confusion, "You think maybe..you know."  
"If so it's pretty bad...you did something Steven. You better fix it before she cries to her sister or mother and the whole Family is on your ass." Danny nodded at that, hurrying Gracie towards the car, Steve looked towards the door and advanced but stopped when he saw his machine light blinking. As he listened, his eyes slid shut. Shit. Shit shit shit.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Me Forever

Disclaimer Blah Blah here.

A/n: Thanks again for all the reviews. I can't promise a chapter tomorrow but you neever know *smile*. More shipness! Steve's a Navy man...I'm sure he drops f-bombs every once in awhile, just not in public where CBS catches him. Koa= Warrior. :) If this is cheesy, or cliche...sorry..I'm not good with declarations of love. *lol*

If I Die Young

Chapter Five.

Steve sighed, deleting the message and going towards her room..he knocked lightly. Waiting. No answer, he sighed, knocking again, "Come on Kono, open up, we need to talk." Silence. A small noise that sounded like a cross between a sniffle and a scoff. "Come on beautiful, please." He said, laying his palm against the door, his forehead leaning against the cool wood, he listened, it sounded like she was packing from what he could tell. "Please." He murmered, "Let me at least explain before you run away."

The door swung open suddenly and he almost fell in, catching himself he moved in, watching her wrestle her things with one hand. "Do you call her beautiful?" She murmered, still not looking at him.

"Huh? No.." He furrowed his brow, "No I don't.."  
"She is." Kono countered.

Steve shrugged, "Yeah..she is..but that's not the point."

"What's the point then, she wants you back, you should be happy and not be calling another woman pet names." She continued softly.

Steve growled, a very severe aneurysm face developing. "Fuck." He swore. "You know do you not pay attention to any of these fucking movies you like so much?"

Kono gave him a level look, "Life's not like the movies, Steve..."  
"Yeah? Well sometimes it is. Don't you remember me telling you I cared about *you*?" He continued, "Do you think I'm going to be running back to Catherine like a lapdog because she wants me back? She broke my heart, Kono..and contrary to popular belief, that's actually pretty easy to do." He said, looking away, then looking back at the bags Kono packed, obvious hurt on his face. "Don't stand there and tell me you feel like a replacement, or that I'm still floating on some sort of fantasy after our mission together."  
Kono shook her head, "No..I don't know Steve.' She sighed sitting on the bed, bouncing a bit as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to think. I heard her say that you have something good..not had..and I just..I thought.." She shrugged helplessly.

"You thought I was trying to work it out with her and being nice to you on the side?" He sighed, blowing out a breath, shaking his head. He'd never figure out how women thought. Never. "I haven't talked to her since the day she dumped me, Kono. It's why she said I was still ignoring her calls, because I was. Yes, she's called a few times, but I've ignored them because I don't see the point of working something out with her, I don't think it's worth it."  
"You don't think love is worth it?" Kono tilted her head, watching him.

Steve met her gaze, why, he wondered, did they always argue in a bedroom? The thought faded and he focused on her question, "Yes I think love is worth it. When you meet that person that you would die without, or die for. Then it's worth it, no matter what, no matter the consequence or the pain it takes to get there...even the idea that they may never return your feelings." His voice had grown soft, his gaze downcast in that little boy lost look he had sometimes..and only around her.

Kono nibbled her lip, "I never knew you were so...sensitive." She smiled,

Steve shrugged, "I'm not really...I don't have that option in life." He smirked..

"So you..don't love her."  
"No." He shook his head, "I never did, I mean..we were close, but are you in love with all the men you've ever dated?" He quirked a brow.

"True." She kept watching him, "I suppose I was a little...trigger happy on that one."  
"Don't apologize." Steve shook his head, "I'd have probably thought the same thing." He smiled softly, his gaze tender, "I'm sorry. I'll go throw the machine in the ocean if you want."  
Kono chuckled, "No..the way you loose cell phones sometimes..you need it." She stood, "I guess I'll unpack again." She worried her lip, still standing before him. "So...why not go back to her..why not see if there could be love there?" She pressed.

Steve swallowed, looking away, shuffling his feet, "Because..I know there never will be with her..."  
"But why." She pressed, stepping close.

"Because.." He shrugged.  
"Is there someone else?" She quirked a brow.

They needed her in the interrogation room next...definately. She'd make anyone break with that look, those pointed questions. "yes." He whispered.

Kono nodded slowly, appearing to take this information in slowly, "Does she know how you feel?"  
"I'm not sure." He continued, meeting her gaze straight on.

"Have you asked her?"  
Steve cleared his throat, "I doubt she'd tell me...or she'd wonder why I asked."  
"Then why don't you tell her how you feel? And how does she feel about you keeping a teammate in your house." Her eyes were sparkling now...maybe this was revenge..he wasn't sure.

"I think..I think she's okay with it." He smirked slightly, "She seems to be anyway...but she could be pulling the wool over my eyes."

Kono smirked, "Why haven't you acted on these feelings then?" She quirked a fine brow.

"Because..it's complicated."

"Life is complicated, Steven." Kono said, her eyes travelling his face.

"True." He nodded, "And because I didn't realize how much I cared til I almost lost her." He said, reaching out, trailing his fingers over her face, "I'm sorry Kono, I'll let you call her and tell her to screw off." He smirked, his thumb carressing her cheek.

"Hmm. That might be fun, seeing as she broke my Super-seal's heart." Her features were hard, "And this mystery girl." She took his hand in hers, "Does she care you're carressing the face of said teammate." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.  
"Kono." He growled, pulling her close, but gently, he tickled her lightly, grinning when she giggled. He sighed, nuzzling her as he held her close, "I'm sorry beautiful."  
"You keep saying that..I want to know why." They pulled apart, his eyes were almost tortured.

"I'm sorry because I'm afraid that if I tell you what we both know I'll loose you again. Everyone...everyone." He swallowed, pain in his beautiful eyes.

Kono cupped his face, "It wasn't your fault your mom was killed, or your father. You've been *pulled* into this shit, it's not your fault Mary's in LA..but she's *alive* Steve, alive and safe, because of you. You love her." She waited for the nod, "K, stop being so scared, you have to take risks in life, Steve..hell you know that..you take risks every day. Danny gives you shit about putting his life in danger, but he only does it to remind you later how everyone came out ok. Stop being afraid, my Koa."

"I've.." He shrugged, "I've never cared this much, Lani." Her heart jumped at the Hawaiian word for beautiful, he cupped her face again, "I'm not sure I can even say it."  
"I have to know, Steve. I have to...we're risking a lot...risking the entire dynamic of our team, the governor's approval, the reputation of us both with HPD..especially me. I'm willing to risk that..because I don't think I could ever care for someone like I do you either, I can't see my life without you, I think about the last year..and it's full of you. Please..I can't be the one doing all the work here." She nibbled her lip.

He looked down into her eyes, swimming with emotion and begging him to respond. "Your family, espeically Chin, might want to run me through the ringer."  
She smiled, "I'm sure he will." She stroked his cheek slowly, her thumb rasping over his stubble.

"Do you want the romantic ending version or ?"  
Kono chuckled, "I want the honest, from the heart Steve version."  
He smirked slightly, his finger tracing her features, "I love you, Kono." He said softly, barely audible, "I don't know when, or how..but I do. When I heard that call over the radio my heart stopped, I was afraid it was too late, afraid I would never see your smile again, your eyes." He kissed her forehead, "Afraid I would never be able to bust down another door with you," He smirked, "That I'd never be able to annoy Danny again by saying book 'im Kono." He smirked, and grinned when she giggled. It was a lot of words from the SEAL, but she'd always been the lucky one to get them, "Every second I was away from you, it was torture, wondering if you'd be okay, vowing myself never to let it happen again." He sighed, "I have no idea how the hell this is going to work, beautiful. But I want it to."  
"So do I." She whispered, basking in the light of his tenderness. She leaned forward, hugging him one armed, her head on his chest where his heart beat wildly. "And really I almost answered and told her to leave my man the fuck alone, but.. you know." She shrugged.

Steve chuckled, nuzzling her hair.

"Am..Am I interupting something here? Cause it looks like I am..so." Danny said from the doorway, his hands talking with him.

Steve growled, turning towards him, "What is *with* you just waltzing into other people's houses..especially mine."

Danny shrugged, "Door was unlocked."  
"Doesn't mean I don't want my privacy."  
"Sorry."  
"No..no you're not." Steve shook his head, following Danny out of the room while Kono held back her rales of laughter, "You're never sorry, Danny."

"Well..yes I am...a lot." Danny frowned, "And here I was coming over to say I had a good idea to have a barbeque on the beach..but if you're gonna be an ass..." He shrugged. "Was gonna surf with Gracie too."  
Steve quirked a brow, "You..were going to surf. Didn't you have enough of that last year before the fake Tsunami?"

"No, actually, I didn't...Grace still insisted I learn." He shrugged.  
"And he *likes* it." Kono grinned, going into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Steve laughed, that deep laugh that was infectious, he threw his head back and both of them didn't think they'd seen him that happy in a long time.

"Don't let it get out." Danny glowered, smiling inspite of himself.  
"I won't, come on man, let's get things fired up." He clapped his partner on the back, guiding him outside, "How much did you hear?" He hissed once they were outside.

"Hear? I heard nothing..I *saw* things though..I saw a lot of things, like you holding Kono in a very romantic embrace...I assume I will get demoted now." He teased, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Demoted? What? No..you're my partner..that stays..Always. Steve and Danno..partners...k...doesn't change."

"Good." He smiled, "And I'm telling the truth, I didn't hear a word." His voice was soft, "But I assume we're keeping another secret from the Governor..you know I'm surprised it took you this long. You..the man who steal..I mean *borrows* 10 million dollars can't get his shit together and tell a girl he loves her." He sighes, shaking his head,

"My shit's together, ok?" Steve said, firing up the fire pit grill, "I'd just appreciate if you didn't tell everyone..you have a big mouth."  
"You think I need to tell everyone?" Danny scoffed, "Why do you think the Family kept telling you to take care of her?"  
"Stop calling them that, it makes them sound like a mob."  
"Well..they are..a big Hawaiian related mob who will bruise your ass if you don't do right by her..so yeah..mob fits."

Steve tilted his head. "True." He nodded.

Soon the team plus Gracie was gathered to cook and play on the beach. "I'm sorry you can't do more." Grace said, setting close to Kono on the sand while they watched the boys play some sort of crazy threesome tag football game.

"It's okay, Grace." Kono chuckled, "I like watching." And she did, "I'll get to do more soon..A few more weeks then I'll be as good as new."  
Grace smiled, "Is it fun staying with Uncle Steve, or is he boring?"  
Kono chuckled, "It's fun..lots of fun." She smiled, tenderly as she turned her gaze back to the man in question.

"Do you like Uncle Steve?" Grace tilted her head,

Kono smiled, "Mmhm I do." She giggled with the little girl.  
"I like Tommy..but Daddy doesn't like him..he says he lies."

"Aw." Kono hugged the child, "Daddies always have a hard time with boys we like." She said soothingly.

"Does your daddy like Steve?" She asked innocently.

Kono sighed, "My daddy's not around anymore much...my cousins kinda fill in there."  
"oh." Grace breathed, "I'm sorry.." She thought for a long moment, "Well, Uncle Chin likes him."

Kono smiled, "So. What do you say we go get stuff to make smores?" She grinned as Grace jumped up grinning, together they headed to the house.

Chin, the quiet man, didn't miss much. Something had changed between the two of them..they seemed happier, more free. He smiled. He figured it'd take some getting used to, the dynamic would shift a bit more then likely, but it had the potential to work out. He didn't see Steve commiting to something he wasn't fully ready to carry out. He watched as Steve stole a kiss to her cheek, subtly as he stole her marshmellow, he chuckled as she chased him, threatening him, until he caught her and tickled her til she squeeled. He didn't have doubts of their professionalism when it was on the job and not just them. His cousin was happy...not something he often saw her be with a man. They were in the dark shade of a tree now as the sun faded and he looked away...

Steve smiled down at her, licking his lips. "You stole my marshmellow..that's not nice." Kono was saying.

"Well..I got you to chase me." He said, holding her gently, lowering his head he kissed her softly, "It was an excuse for that." He said.

"It's just the boys and Grace, Steve.." She said, her gaze heady after the kiss,

"I don't like public displays of affection." He glowered.

"What am I gonna do with you." She sighed, shaking her head, leading him back to the group, their hands intertwined.

"You know, keep it PG..there's a kid." Danny teased.

"We weren't near her." Steve glared at his partner, then smiled, settling down, Kono setting in the sand at his feet, the five of them watching as the last rays of light disapeared, the fire burning brightly. They talked for awhile, anyone watching thinking they were just any other family unit, finally Grace fell asleep.

"Well, I better get this monkey home." Danny said softly, picking her up, "Goodnight guys, behave."  
"Then there were three." Chin said softly, he sighed, "I suppose I ought to get home too. Thanks." he stood, waving.

"Bye.' The couple said idly, stil setting together in the sand.

"I better put that out." Steve said quietly, "You need to rest."  
"Hmm..yeah I guess.' She countered, moving to sit in the circle of his arms, leaning against his chest. "This is nice though."  
Steve made a pleasant sound, his nose buried in her neck, breathing in her soft scent, his arms wrapped protectively around her. "We're not moving to fast are we?" He said, kissing her cheek.  
She shook her head, "I don't think so." She murmered, "We've known each other for over a year...I think you think way too much sometimes." She smiled up at him, rewarded with one of his sweet sincere smiles.

"Good." He said, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. They sat there for awhile before standing, Steve putting out the fire while Kono took the things to the house as best as she could, putting things away. He watched her like he'd never seen her, drinking her in. She smiled at him, blushing a bit as he watched her unashamedly. She nibbled her lip before advancing to him.

"No regrets..right?"  
"None." He took her in his arms, loosely around her waist.

"You're ready to risk it all?"  
What Danny said earlier rang in his head, "Yes." He kissed her forehead.

"Make love to me, Steve.' She whispered.

He swallowed, looking down at her, his eyes wide.

"No regrets..remember?" She quirked a brow, smiling, "We almost did once..."  
"But..but you're hurt."  
"I have every confidence in your gentleness." She said, pulling away. "It's up to you, babe. If you're not ready...then I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his lips, "Goodnight. I love you, McGarrett."

He smiled, his heart warmed, "You too." He murmered, watching her disapear into her room, the door shutting behind her. He stood there for a long time before pushing away from the counter and opening that door without knocking, shutting it firmly behind them.


	6. Chapter 6: Forever and a Day

A/N: Well, this will be the closing chapter for this fic. *smile* thank you so much for reading, for reviewing! I really don't have anything else planned in this series at this point. There will be more Steve/Kono stories though, I promise. Seeing as I have a busy weekend ahead and can't promise it tomorrow, I thought a double header would be nice for you today *smile*

If I Die Young

Chapter Six.

The door clicked behind him and Kono turned, she smiled. Steve crossed the room, the only light in the room the small lamp on the bedside table. He drew her close, gently holding her and kissed her slowly, tenderly, his hands stroking her back. "You're sure." he murmered, his lips a breath on her cheek.  
"Yes." She answered, her eyes closed.

She had worn a button down shirt today, it was easier to get over her arm and he slowly undid the buttons, his hands shaking just slightly. There was no going back now, no regrets, no interuptions. Once the shirt hit the floor with a gentle plop, he took in her view, his eyes resting on her wounds, he sighed, his hands on her upper arms, squeezing gently he leaned forward, brushing his lips over the wounds, his expert fingers slipping to her back, freeing her breasts to him, his eyes burning a heated path over them, raising his hands to cup them, thumbing them gently, warming them as she shivered slightly. He kissed her then, tenderly. While her eyes held his gaze he pulled off his shirt, casting it aside, followed by his khakis..no way at this point she'd get the buttons undone and he wouldn't let her risk hurting herself. He drew her close, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin as he looked down at her, her fingers ghosting over the hem of his boxers. He kissed her forehead, picking her up gently and laying her down like a prize in the middle of the bed, he removed her shoes, kissing the instep of her feet before trailing kisses up her legs, his hands undoing and pulling down her shorts smoothly, slowly, letting the different textures drive her mad. He heard her intake of breath as his fingers teased the insides of her thighs. He kissed her belly, laying beside her, his hand ghosting over her gently as he took her in, tracing the hem of her pink plaid boy shorts, he smirked slightly, leaning to kiss her belly just above them, his name breathed on her lips as he slipped them slowly off, his lips now on hers, her fingers twined in his hair.

He was beautiful, it was not an adjective which you described many men, but it fit him. The way his muscles rippled smoothly as he touched her, was like watching a god. She gasped as his lips graced over her belly, kissing up her body as his hand massaged a breast, it's thumb stroking her dusky nipple, she whimpered softly, her heart pounding. She reached, her hand carressing his chest as he leaned close, her fingers memorizing the texture of skin and hair, she raked her nails across him and he growled, she gasped, arching as his long fingers found her, stroking her slowly, her underwear history,he seperated her, touching her gently, his eyes full of tenderness as they looked down on her. She reached up, pulling him close for a kiss, she gasped as he kissed down her neck, his hand coming back up to rest on her hip, thumbing it gently, her hand slid down his back to his bum, firmly incased in black cotton, she stroked, squeezing the perfect muscles, he shifted, removing them and casting them aside before kissing her deepily, still with the extreme gentleness. He moved to her feet, hooking them around his waist as he looked down at her, his gaze hot as he took her in. She swallowed, filled with desire as she saw him. He *was* a god, perfect, firm and proud. She swallowed, holding herself up a bit and he leaned forward, capturing her lips gently his hands sliding to her hips as he kissed a trail over her body, she arched, gasping as he begain to worship at her most sacred of altars, her fingers tangled in his hair as he worked her, her legs still around him, she tightened them.

She was amazing, perfect...and almost his. It wasn't the most ideal first time..her with her gimp arm, but it was perfect for them, and he intended on making it amazing. She tasted sweet, with a hint of sea salt and he drank like a dying man, her breathy sounds urging him on, holding her to him, his hands stroking her body as he coaxed pleasure from her, he cast his eyes up at her and growled in pleasure at her arched back, her breasts peaked and firm, her mouth open, "Come on, beautiful." He murmered against her, his voice husky and gently, her hand grasped the bed covers in a steel grip, her body tight, her gimp hand clenching, she was drowning...drowning in him, the rasp of his tongue, the kiss of his lips and she shrieked with the pureness of it, like a wave it crashed over her and she rode it, letting it drown her, dizzying, his hands grasping her hips. She whimpered as his lips took hers again, holding himself above her, his chest grazing hers softly, she moaned as their tongues tangled, she wrapped her arm around his neck, moaning deepily as she felt him hover there, warm, long, teasing her still sensitive nub, she gasped arching and he chose that time to enter her, his lips on hers, kissing her softly as he groaned, the sound vibrating in her mouth. She welcomed him in, tight, hot and he waited, resting his forehead against hers until she adjusted...then with a sigh he kissed her neck, slowly moving, taking his time loving her, holding himself above her as to not crush her wounded side. He kissed her neck, suckling her earlobe, down her shoulder, breathing over her wounds, kissing them softly, tenderly, his arms holding her softly.

Kono whimpered, her hand stroking his chest and neck, twining again in his hair as they moved as one. He was incredibly gentle, loving..and she loved it, but it wasn't long before her body craved a quicker pace and she mewled, "Faster..please." She breathed against his lips, moving her legs higher up his back, holding tight to him as she could, he obliged her and she arched, giving herself over to him in complete abandon, their chests pressed together as he drew her close, groaning in his own need, their lips ghosting over each others often. They shook with their passion, she began to writhe and he picked up pace, nibbling and biting at her as she gave herself up to the passion once again, screaming his name, he hissed, yelling out as she convulsed, his head resting on her shoulder as he moaned her name, his eyes sliding shut in his own pleasure, thrusting slowly as he rode out their climaxes. "My sweet, beautiful, Kono." He murmered against her lips,nuzzling her gently as he remained within her.

She smiled, carressing his face. "Always yours, McGarrett...forever."  
He smiled, kissing her gently, lovingly, "Forever and a day, beautiful." He gathered her close, wrapping them in the bedclothes, tangled together until morning...

Three weeks later...

"Well look who's back!" Danny grinned as Kono entered their headquarters.

She grinned, "Hey..in the flesh."

"Welcome back kid." He smiled, as she settled into her place in the bullpen.

"Thanks.." She smiled, looking up at Steve who watched her, his arms crossed, a small smile on her face, "Hey boss." Her eyes sparkled.

He blushed and the boys smirked, until he sent them the Death Glare. "Good to see you back, Kono." He said gently. He pushed away, "I think you need this." He handed her her gun in it's case.

She smiled, "Definately need this..."  
Chin smiled, "Think you're ready for a full day?"

"Of course..I'm fine." She wrinkled her nose at him,

"Ready for security detail at the Governor's ball?" Steve quirked a brow.

Kono growled, "Boys! I'm *fine* I don't need all of you hovering!" She stood, "Really, I love all of you,but it gets old." She smiled, "I'm ready..if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here..now..about this ball..I'm assuming nothing fancy."  
"You're wanting to dress up?" Danny quirked a brow, "My luck I'll be a damned waiter again."  
They laughed, and laughed harder at Danny's perturbed look, "Yes..we can..we're not going to be obvious." Steve grinned, then went to fill them in on their first full mission back with their entire team.

"You're just happy to see Kono in a pretty dress." Danny teased.

"Really..do..do you ever just..shut up?" Steve frowned, "This is a case."  
"So you're not admitting that you're just giddy over seeing your girlfriend all gussied up with a gun under her dress."

Steve blustered, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go on like that..it's one thing off hours..."  
"Stop being such a stick in the ass." Danny countered

"Ladies!" Kono and Chin chimed up at the same time, the boys stopped, looking at them.

They cleared their throats.

Kono sighed, "I'm going as nun..just..just for that." She shook her head.

"Did your mother just not spank you as a child, Danny..time out..anything?" Chin teased.

Steve just shook his head and smirked, if anything they all were closer. There was that underlying threat of loosing a pair of things he deemed quite valuable if he hurt her, but that wasn't in the plan. Tonight was going to be an easy mission, and Danny was right, he was looking forward to seeing her all dressed up...this time he'd be the one to get to kiss her if it was needed, he smirked. "You're just jealous, Danno." He clapped him on his back, "Come on, we've got a lot to catch up on."  
"Not jealous." The shorter man complained, the team settled into planning out the night's mission. All was right with the world..their girl was back, ready to kick ass, and the girl had her boys surrounding her...and the love and protection of their fearless leader. She had his hand in hers and the world was theirs to conquer, the mission was calm, easy and ended well and Bond took his Bond girl home, carrying her over his threshold and the rest is history...

_Gather up your tears,_

_Put 'em in your pocket, save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em._

_I've had just enough time..So put on your best boys..and I'll wear my pearls..._


End file.
